Going Overboard
by xxdevilwearsconversexx
Summary: Bella Swan deals with the acceptance of her slightly dotty and eccentric mother and her seemingly perfect best friend while trying her hardest to stay thin. Problems arise when she adds another problem to the equation: Edward Masen. AH R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Swan deals with the acceptance of her slightly dotty and eccentric mother and her seemingly perfect best friend while trying her hardest to stay thin. Problems arise when she adds another problem to the equation: Edward Masen.**

On my tenth birthday, my mother took me out to the park to play with the other kids throwing sand and rocks at each other. She threw down every single mom-law in the handbook.

No strangers.

No fighting.

Have fun.

While she gossiped with the other slightly snobby parents, they gave looks to each other while she spoke, as if they were higher than her. They wore Dolce&Gabbana, Chanel, Ralph Lauren and Louis Vuitton.

My mother wore plaid t-shirts from Walmart, Seven jeans my father bought for her and her hair thrown back in a tight bun. I sat on the old swing that creaked with every push watching the young kids silently point and snicker at her clothing.

A young boy crawled over, his name was Eric Lawson.

"Hey Bella! Happy Birthday! Where's your mom? I'm not allowed to come here alone," He pointed toward his mother who was conversing mockingly with mine. I frowned and looked once at my mothers naive expression, her laugh and slightly crooked teeth.

I looked both ways and shrugged, "I'm not really sure."

~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**~Isabella Swan**_

"Honey! You forgot breakfast!"

I rolled my eyes, stomping my way down the wooden steps and throwing down my tote bag on the table.

"I'll catch it with Tanya." She frowned at the eggs and pancakes she finished making and started reaching for Tupperware.

A smile lit up on her pale face and she pranced around the kitchen, "We're still going dress shopping together, right?" I stuffed my Chemistry book in my bag and searched for my phone. Jean pockets? No.

"Right?" She asked again, tapping my shoulder. I spun around, an annoyed look plastered on my face.

"Whatever, right. And yeah, Tanya and her mother are coming too." She smiled, gave my kiss a cheek and skipped down the hallway. I sighed in relief as I found my phone stuck between the cushion of the couch.

I sat back in the old recliner, inspecting myself and applying my make-up. My stomach growled and I held a hand over it, ignoring the smell of pancakes that wafted into my nose. _No._

A loud beep resounding around the house woke me from my stupor. I checked myself over once more before running out to meet my best friend. Tanya slid her pale hand around the leather bound steering wheel, a perfectly pearly white set of teeth shining out beneath her pink stained lips.

"Hey, Bells," she chimed, daintily throwing her bag in the back seats. I smiled my brightest and opened the red car door, sliding into the tan seats. She furrowed her eyebrows at my mother who was talking to the gardening boy. He leaned his hand against the side of the house, flirting.

"God, Bella," she started, "I bet your mom wouldn't know the last person she fucked if they were in a line up!" I turned to her, my face void of emotion.

"Shut up, Tanya. I'm sick of you always bagging on her. She's my mom, lay off." She looked at me in awe as moments of silence passed.

The tension broke as we laughed loudly tossing our head back in happiness. My stomach churned at my laughter, it felt better when I spoke the first time, defending her. Tanya talked the whole way to school.

"Guess who's moving back?" she questioned happily. I shrugged, inspecting my pink and black nails.

"My lover. Edward!" I cringed and looked out the window. One of my main regrets in life surrounded Edward Masen. A cloud of guilt muzzled over my toes, thighs, stomach up until the blush on my face. "You know, I bet he's just as hot as in eighth grade."

My heart dropped, like Tanya smacked it down, digging her manicured nails into it. _Don't think about it._

"Mhm." She continued rambling off about the wonderfulness that is Edward Masen as we approached the school lot. "I wonder what car is his?" I tried. She searched the lot, silent for the first time in years.

I pulled out a carrot from my lunch bag nearing it to my lips. "Are you really going to eat that?" I looked at the small vegetable in question, furrowing my eyebrows.

"What?" She shrugged, biting her lip.

"Just saying, every calorie counts."

I felt like I'd been burnt by then end of her Camel cigarette. She smiled lightly and tapped my shoulder. I dropped the carrot meekly into the bag in shame.

"Bella, don't feel obligated. I mean it's just a carrot. If you want to eat it, _eat_ it. I mean, Carolyn ate that extra carrot cake in the lunchroom yesterday," Another burn, straight to my chest. This time, she shook the ashes down my throat.

I felt like I couldn't speak, but I needed to because she just compared me to one of the most overweight girls in my school. I nodded and threw the whole bag into my tote, "Whatever, I wasn't even hungry."

She shrugged again and continued, "I wonder if he remembers me?"

I'm sure he did. Positive almost. I remember the first night I even spoke to him. How he waltzed into the old set up gymnasium, on his arm Lauren Wright, a girl that talked like we we were the best of friends but then stabbed me in the back when talking to other girls.

My dad bought me this new purple colored dress that reached a little above my knees with this whole criss-cross thing going on in the back. I loved it. He talked to her all night, whispering little nothings into her ear as Tanya fumed about it to me. Not even the principal could break them up. 

I threw down my towel, walking into the ladies room brushing through my hair and applying my makeup. I was only 13 then, just doing what I could. I bumped into him on the way out and he nodded at me appreciatively.

"You hang out with Tanya don't you? I've heard every guy talk about you. And those skateboarding stoners too. You look nice tonight." He was short. At least compared to me who towered over him like Shaquille O'neal. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled crookedly.

I scoffed and moved to get away. Instead, he placed a gentle hand on my waist, leaned in, and kissed me.

I didn't kiss him back.

Tanya and I were a two-pair deal and she was in love with him. I pushed him off me and ran. Soon he got back together with Tanya and kept making 'the moves' on me.

It was disgustingly flattering.

"Yeah. How could he forget his only love, T?" She laughed, her blue eyes crinkling up as she parked.

"See those chicks over there! Desperate whores. Just waiting for my man to get into class." She pointed to the handfuls of girls rushing into the school.

She got out grabbing her bag, ignoring the boys' stares at her as she skipped into the building.

I followed reluctantly, my hand resting on my waist.

I saw a flash of gold wave past me. "Hi Bella." I looked up to meet sparkly blue eyes. I looked toward the building at the remains of Tanya.

"Hey, Rose."

"Still hanging out with the wild beast after all this time, huh?" She didn't understand. I looked down at my gray Uggs, cushioning my feet. "Bells? I would just give it a rest. She isn't even a good friend and-"

"_Goodbye_, Rosalie. By the way, I love your hair. It looks better all blonde and curly like that." I turned around walking into the brown brick building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think that Shakespeare was trying to convey when Juliet killed herself over the love Romeo and her shared?"

_Never fall in love. It only ends up killing you._

"That they loved each other so much they would die over each other. Which is kind of morbid, don't you think?" Mr. Kelly nodded appreciatively, taking in the students answer.

"I think, Shakespeares work among many others doesn't have a certain lesson. I think the lesson is all on _your _perception of it. But then again, that's just my thoughts." He skipped around the classroom leaning over students at what they were writing.

"The notebook is yours, ladies and gents. Write away!"

_I think Juliet is an idiot. Look at what falling in love does to you! She ended up dead. Honestly, she should have tried her luck with Paris. Things would have been way easier. All because a stupid misunderstanding they are now both dead!_

I sure am bitter.

"Don't scribble it out! If you wrote it, it must be your original thoughts. That is what I want." Mr. Kelly leaned over inspecting my work. He grabs the paper waving it in the air like a golden flag.

"This is what I want. I want _your _feelings. Don't just write that you think this is an amazing story of love. Tell me what you truly think. This is beauty!" He stood on the desk, my paper still in hand. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and laid my head onto my hand.

"I just think this whole thing is stupid. The love that Romeo and Juliet have doesn't exist in the real world. So maybe Shakespeare was a bit over exaggerated and naive to think that you'd honestly see someone across a room and immediately just fall in love with them. And Romeo...he was just a complete screw up. For Juliet to just forgive him, let alone, marry him is ridiculous and unrealistic. Just saying."

Silence flew throughout the room except Mr. Kelly. He was laughing joyously, clapping his hands as he flew the paper into the trashcan.

"A plus!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So he doesn't remember me. Well he did but he just rolled his eyes and asked me if I wanted to meet him in his car later. We all know what guys want to do in their car!" Tanya screeched angrily, drawing some attention to the innocent bystanders.

Lunch time swung by and all I'd heard was 'Edward Masen did this' and 'Edward Masen did that' and 'Did you know he's back?'.

We walked into the lunchroom, smiling at our friends, nodding and talking about dress fittings later on. We sat at the huge round table just picking with our nails.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?"

A soft, velvety voice spoke in shock, admiration and joy. I turned, saw a flash a bronze hair and frowned. His green eyes, vibrant as ever shone just as proud as in eighth grade. His pearly teeth smiled crookedly under his pink lips, hesitantly. I peeked at Tanya who was looking at me in confusion. I put my head in my hands, praying.

"You two know each other? Like, I know that you hung out with Bella when _we_ dated but..." I cringed again, pleading with Edward with my eyes. He sighed.

"Yeah, you know. We had a class together. She's really smart." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Tanya knew we didn't have a class together, she knew he was lying. She held a pissed off look on her face as she stood from the table.

"If you'd excuse me, I need a salad."

I felt him pull out a chair and sit beside me.

"How have you been-"

"Don't you dare, Edward." I met his eyes, that flashed with hurt and pain. I bit my lip and turned away. Half of me wanted to hug him and tell him I missed him.

"Why? Why are you acting like this?" he asked softly. He nudged me twice with his fingers, clearly upset.

"Don't even try that, Edward. You _lied _to me. About something so serious? You knew how much that meant to me and you lied." He looked at me in confusion, craning his head to check for signs of Tanya.

"Lied about what? Last time I checked, we were fine before I left to Seattle. I don't understand what happened."

"Edward! How was Seattle? You never did tell," Tanya said happily. She sat down, so close that you couldn't slide a sheet of paper in them.

He smiled arrogantly, a neat smile on his face, "Great. Really great. Have you met Alice?" He was talking to Tanya, but the question was obviously directed at me. I thought back to eighth grade, the name was so familiar. I squinted at my hand and remembered. _His cousin. _I picked at my nail watching the sun shine through the window outside.

"Nope! Sure haven't."

"She was so excited to meet you, Bella." I heard Tanya slam her fork into her plate of salad, and scoff.

"How does Alice know Bella?"

"I met her at camp." I spoke quickly, lying. I'd never met Alice other than over the phone. She was a sweet girl, a good friend. I never actually talked to her up close and personal.

"I should go. Nice seeing you Tanya. Bella." He inclined his head toward us, waltzing out the room.

Tanya was pissed. The air around her was thick, and full of acid.

I was afraid to breathe.

"I didn't know you even talked to Edward."

"I don't."

"Whatever."

I knew she didn't believe me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you almost done yet!" I pulled the strap of the dress up on my shoulder. I looked amazing; at least I thought so.

I opened the latch to the door stepping out, immediately ambushed by my mother, "You look so beautiful! That dress is amazing." I smiled and turned to Tanya. She smiled fakely, and walked with me to the mirror as my mother scurried off.

"Great dress, seriously. But come on Bella, lay off the Twinkies. They aren't going anywhere." Another burn, and another and another. My body was on fire, Tanya's smirking was the fuel.

I hurried into the dressing room removing my dress.

_Why was I so fat? I didn't eat a thing today._

I traced over my stomach and thighs, my eyes closed. I was disgusting. I slipped on my clothes, done with dress shopping.

I ignored the protests of Tanya, her mother and my mother.

Just walked out the store, mind in a blur.

Walking, walking and walking until I didn't know where I was.

_**Character appearances for Tanya, Tanyas' mother, Renee and Charlie are on my profile. **_

_**I don't know when I'll update but I'll try really soon. **_

_**Next chapter, hopefully, you'll understand more, this chapter was more of a prologue than anything. Everything will be revealed later. I don't plan on this being a long story either.**_

_**So yes, It' my first FF on this account and I hoped you enjoyed it. I loved writing it. So give me some feedback and tell me if you like it or not. Kthanks(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for my short absence...honestly, I have a ton of excuses but I don't feel like typing them out.**

**I do feel somewhat obligated to give a few shout outs to those who took the time to review:**

_**helloitsmaria **_

_**PaperBackWriter1994 **_

_**Viktualia **_

**Thank you :D **

**Your comments were very encouraging(: **

**I was listening to Christina Grimmie when I was writing this. Look her up on Youtube, that chicks got mad talent. And uh, subscribe to her. She definitely deserves it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or its characters.**

I hated running.

That's why I stopped at a bench minutes away from the mall. An old geezer tugged on my pant leg and I shook him off, glaring. I wasn't in the mood to give happiness to anyone; as selfish as that may be.

Among my journey, I heard a shrill cry of a baby, a cop siren, and the sound of heels hitting the gray pavement. I really wanted that dress. So badly it hurt. I mean, I loved to shop but it made me feel beautiful. I never felt like that before;it was like a newly found drug.

Tanya's ring tone blared several times out my pocket as I walked here. All times I hit the red 'reject' button and then prayed to God I wouldn't see her tomorrow to face her wrath.

I called my voicemail, anxious to hear her message.

_Hello? Dammit Bella where are you?_

She giggled a little bit then paused:

_Your mother is like, freaking out! Gosh she sure is one crazy bitch! I think she went to look for you. Anyway, I found this dress for you. It's a white color. Your so fucking pale they won't know the fat from the dress. Kidding, didn't have to over-_

I hit '7' for delete and stuffed my phone in my pocket.

I got off the bench looking around.

_How am I supposed to get home now?_

I wiped at my dry tears and sighed. I never thought ahead;ever. Just another list of things I could say about myself. I remember, in 9th grade my chubbiness started to appear. We were at some girls party, a swimming party. Tanya convinced me I wasn't fat enough to not be able to wear a two piece so we got matching bikinis...

_Tanya splayed her blonde hair out on the chair as she chatted with Edward admiring his sculpted chest. I leaned over talking with Seth, this kid a year younger than I, accidentally letting my cover-up...not cover-up anything anymore. _

_Seth blatantly stared and nodded appreciatively. I blushed as Seth was a guy I actually liked or could be with. Tanya started cackling and whispering into my ear, "Thanks for wearing that, you make me look amazing!"_

I'm positive that was the first time Tanya ever did anything like that to me. But we were friends, a packaged deal. I started writing this journal: _All the Reasons I am a Monster_. A fat, ugly beast.

"Ma'am! You forgot your phone on the bench!" The same old geezer said to me. He slipped it into my hand an I nodded. I aimlessly walked around town, wondering if I should have thrown a dime at his head.

"Oh thank god you are home," my mother drawled out, dropping her pans, "I was just about to call the cops for heavens sake! Did you really not like that dress?"

I'm not going to embarrass myself, "No, it was so ugly. It didn't look good on me." It didn't.

She looked shocked, "Oh..." she muttered, "Oh okay. Kimberly thought it looked nice and I did too, so I bought it but we can just take it back."

I looked into her cerulean blue eyes and grinned. I was speechless. Not only did I get the dress I wanted, but I could easily tell Tanya my mother forced it upon me. We would be back to normal. I launched at my mother inhaling her candy scent, "Thank you!"

She blushed and scurried to the sink to wash her hands, "Yeah."

I ran up the steps and fell onto my bad, waiting for tomorrow.

"Bella," I walked faster, "Bella, come back! Isabella!" I whipped around, and clutched my head that was making everything blurry.

"Are you okay?"

"You've been chasing me all damn day. What do you want?" Edward looked down, kicking at the floor.

"Just wanted to talk, alright?"

"About what?"

"About why you're so pissed! I just don't get what I did...I thought...I thought we had plans together. I thought we knew what we wanted and I thought it was each other. Now I come back, your Tanya's minion and you despise me, " he told me, shifting his eyes around the empty hallway.

"I'm not Tanya's minion, " I hissed, "We're friends." I tried so hard to make myself believe that. She was my friend. Everything she said and did, was to help me. Why is Edward moving?

"B, give me a break. You and I both know Tanya is insanely jealous of you. The last thing she is, is your friend."

"And you are?" My head hurt. I needed to sit down.

"No! I'm more than that, " he grabbed hold of my hand and I couldn't help the shiver that swivelled up my spine, "You know how I feel about you, B. You've known since 8th grade. All I ever wanted was you. Why can't you just tell me what I did wrong?" What was he saying?

The floor was moving closer.

"Bella?"

Closer.

"Bella?"

I dropped to my knees grabbing my head. Darkness tried to capture me, but I kept my eyes open until I couldn't anymore.


End file.
